


Stand By Me

by MaddKat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddKat/pseuds/MaddKat
Summary: The song lyrics are from the cover of "Stand By Me" by Bootstraps.This scene takes place during "You Were Meant to Fly," or it would have had I finished that story. Jax and Raynia found out their daughter was alive, and they teamed up with Volton to get her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from the cover of "Stand By Me" by Bootstraps.  
> This scene takes place during "You Were Meant to Fly," or it would have had I finished that story. Jax and Raynia found out their daughter was alive, and they teamed up with Volton to get her back.

_When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we see…_

Leola’s screams were just barely audible over the sounds of blaster fire in the distance. Jax tightened his hold on her, shushing her between breaths. He looked down at the squalling infant tucked inside his jacket, reassuring himself for the umpteenth time that she was okay.

“Jax! Get to the Green Lion! We’ll be right behind you!” The Black Paladin’ s voice rang through the translator in Jax’s ear. Jax half-turned as he ran, seeing both Keith and Shiro fighting off several guards. A blaster shot rang over his head and he cringed, ducking away from it. He thought about drawing his own blaster and firing back, but knew that would waste precious seconds. So he turned and ran, rounding a corner and sprinting towards the hangars, his boots echoing in the hall with his daughter’s cries.

_No I won’t be afraid, oh, I won’t be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

A two hundred meter stretch lay in front of him. A thirty second dash, and he’d be safe inside the Green Lion. He didn’t dare look back at the sound of footsteps behind him. He only hoped dearly they were the Paladins—

Sudden pain in his back made him stagger, stumble. He heard the sharp _crack_ of the blaster a millisecond later, the shot traveling faster than the sound. Jax cried out, tripping. His grip tightened on the baby, and he breathed hard through his teeth.

_If the sky we look upon should tumble and fall, or the mountain should crumble to the sea…_

Another shot to the back. His wind leaving him with a painful _whoosh_. He dropped to his knees, almost falling face first on the floor. He dropped his blaster, bracing himself on the floor with one hand and clutching his daughter against his chest with the other. Jax sucked in a breath, the air shaking as it entered his lungs. He forced his eyes up; the Green Lion was _right there…_

_I won’t cry, I won’t cry, no, I won’t shed a tear..._

He couldn’t breathe. Each breath a teaspoonful, his arm refusing to push him up, his legs refusing to bear his weight as he tried to get up. His boots slipped and he fell back to the floor, his teeth crashing together hard. He cried out again, the sound a pitiful moan, a desperate plea for someone, _anyone_ to _please help…_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

The Green Lion’s maw opened and a figure came sprinting out.

“ _Jax!”_ Raynia cried, running towards him. She fired several shots over Jax’s shoulder before reaching him, dropping to her knees in front of him.

_So darling, darling stand, by me._

“Take the baby,” Jax gasped, fumbling with the fasteners on his jacket. Raynia reached forward and undid his jacket, taking Leola from him.

“Go,” Jax whispered. “Take…her…”

_Oh, stand, by me._

“Jax, come on, get up,” Raynia said, her voice pleading. She got to one knee, cradling the baby with one hand and pulling Jax’s arm with the other.

“No—” Jax hissed through his teeth at the pain and, despite rising a few inches, dropped back to the floor. “There’s no time.”

_Oh stand, stand by me._

“Jax, _please!_ ” Raynia cried, her eyes filling with tears. “Get up! We can make it! Please get up!”

“You need to run. Now,” Jax said. Each breath shuddered and shook, and he squinted at Raynia through the pain. “ _Please. Go._ ”

_Oh, my love, stand by me._

“Jax, no…” Raynia’s voice broke into a sob that she quickly choked back. Jax gently touched her face, forcing a smile.

“It’ll be okay,” he breathed. “You’ll be okay.” He swallowed. “I love you.”

Raynia leaned forward and kissed him, tears streaming down her face. “I love you,” she said. She glanced behind him, snatched up the blaster and fired two more shots. She clutched Leola close to her and stood, then turned and bolted for the Green Lion.

_Oh my love…_

Jax collapsed, falling to his side. His eyes threatened to fall shut, but he forced them to stay open, gritting his teeth, straining himself to make _sure_ his wife and daughter made it to safety.

Raynia sprinted up the ramp, and Jax relaxed. His eyes drifted shut, the sound of approaching footsteps fading to silence.

_Stand by me._


End file.
